Blind Girl
by Shirubagure
Summary: Sucky title, I know couldn't think of anything. Road is born blind, but then someone decides to donate their eyes to her. Her best friend, Allen Walker suddenly moves right when she gets it. She searches for him and finally meets him in London but, he is acting different and more distanced for some reason. Why does a boy named Lavi want to be her friend? Warning: Character Death!


**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM! Inspired by a YouTube video I saw! Also sorry I'm not updating the next chapter of my other fanfic, this story was just in my mind too much that it was distracting me that I had to get it out of my mind so I wrote it.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Road Kamelot. I was born blind but then someone decided to give me their eyes. I am going to tell you a story about me and someone who was very dear to me. Here was how it all began...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allen! Allen! Someone decided to donate me their eyes!" Road excitedly exclaimed to her best friend, Allen Walker.

"Really?! That's great!" Allen exclaimed back. "Ne, Road I have a question to ask you." Allen said getting a bit nervous.

"Ok! What do you want?" Road said.

"In the future, after you get your new eyes, will you marry me...?" Allen asked.

"E-eh?" Road was shocked, not expecting that type of question.

"N-Nevermind! I'll let you think about it! You can answer me later! L-let's take you home!" Allen exclaimed and grabbed Roads hand and lead her to her house. Allen rang the doorbell and the one who opened it was Sheryl.

"Yes? Oh! Hello Allen! Are you here to take Road home?" Sheryl asked. Allen shyly nodded his head and bowed.

"Thank you and goodbye!" Allen then ran out going back to his house.

"Such a sweet child!" Sheryl gushed. "But not as sweet as my Road!" Road sweat dropped and so did her Uncle, Tyki, who was reading a book sitting on a chair by the fireplace.

"So Road, you happy you're going to be able to see the world in a week?" Tyki asked lighting up a cigar.

"You bet!" Road exclaimed.

* * *

It was the day for Road's surgery! She was finally going to be able to see the world. Road was so excited she was literally bouncing off the walls.

"I can't wait!" Road exclaimed to Allen who was walking with her to the hospital.

"Yeah me too! Also Road, about my question from last week...do you have an answer for it?" Allen asked. Road remembering the question blushed.

"Sorry...I haven't thought about it yet, I was so excited to finally have eyes I kind of...forgot..." Road explained.

"It's okay! I would probably forget too if I realized I was going to get eyes where I can now see the world!" Allen gave a cheery smile even though Road couldn't see it. When they arrived at the hospital the nurse wanted to talk to Allen so Road waited for Allen and the nurse to stop talking. When Allen finally came out the nurse called Road to come in. The surgery started.

* * *

Road woke up to see white everywhere, something different from black. Suddenly she saw a nurse coming.

"Oh, you're awake?" The nurse asked.

"Yup! Do you know where Allen is?" Road asked.

"You mean the boy who went with you? He left an hour ago saying he had to go home." The nurse said.

"Oh..." Road said slightly sad she couldn't see how Allen looked like at all.

"Ah! But he told me to give you this letter!" The nurse checked her pockets and then took out a letter. She gave it to Road who read it. Once Road finished reading it she started crying. The letter read:

_Dear Road,_

_Although I am sad you weren't able to answer my question I will keep waiting for it. I am sorry but I am going to be moving. Maybe if we're lucky we'll see each other again someday. Sincerely, Allen Walker_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy my eyes._

"Baka... Allen you baka! Why...why did you give me your eyes?!" Road said tears falling down fast. Road ran out of the hospital going to Allen's house, she found it only because she memorized the path to it. When she saw the house the windows were closed and the lights were shut off, Allen's neighbor then came.

"M-miss...do you know what happened to the family here?" Road asked Allen's neighbor.

"The family here? They left 45 minutes ago." The neighbor answered. Road was shocked and soon more tears fell. The best day of her life became one of worst days of her life as well.

"I didn't...even give him an answer..." Road whispered. She then walked home still crying. When she rang her doorbell her father opened it.

"Road you're ba-what's wrong?!" Sheryl exclaimed when he saw Road crying.

"Father!" Road cried hugging Sheryl. "A-Allen...h-he..."

"What about Allen?! Don't tell me he hurted you?!" Sheryl exclaimed, enraged.

"N-no...but he and Mana moved..." Road said in a tiny voice.

"W-what?" Sheryl asked hoping he heard wrong.

"He and Mana moved...a-and he-he gave me his eyes!" Road cried hugging Sheryl even harder. Sheryl and Tyki were so shocked, Sheryl's mouth was wide open while Tyki dropped his book and had wide eyes. Then they finally noticed the eyes Road had, they were definitely Allen's golden eyes.

"My dear Road!" Sheryl cried out crying too and hugging Road. "It's okay...we'll definitely meet them one day, I'm sure of it." Sheryl comforted Road.

"We have to find them, we really owe Allen a lot this time." Tyki agreed. Road just kept crying missing her best friend.

**~Three years later~**

It's been three years since that day and they still couldn't find Allen. Now they moved into London hoping they would finally find Allen. Road was now 14 and she was still with Sheryl and Tyki.

**~Road's Dream~**

_"I hope you enjoy my eyes..." A voice said that sounded oddly familiar to Road._

_"W-who's there?!" Road exclaimed. _

_"Don't tell me you forgot me..." The voice said and then a shadowy figure appeared._

**~Dream End~**

"Allen!" Road shouted panting. "Why...why did you give me your eyes...?" Road silently asked as tears fell. Road then looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45 and school started at 7:15. Road quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed before she went downstairs and smelled something being cooked. So she went to the kitchen and saw Tyki cooking.

"Mmmm~ Tyki, what are you cooking today?" Road asked.

"Pancakes with syrup." Tyki answered from the kitchen.

"Yum~! My favorite~!" Road exclaimed and quickly went to her seat in the kitchen.

"Yup, good luck in high school." Tyki said with a soft smile and placed the pancakes on the plates on the table and out syrup on it. Sheryl then came in.

"Good morning dear brother and my Road~!" Sheryl exclaimed as he hugged Road and was about to hug Tyki but Tyki dodged it before it could happen.

"Tyki, Father, do you think _he _will be here?" Road asked knowing Sheryl and Tyki knew what she meant.

"We can't be sure but let's wing it." Tyki sighed before he started lighting up a cigar again.

"Tyki! Stop smoking in my house! It's not good for Road!" Sheryl shouted.

"Hai, hai." Tyki then went outside to smoke. Road started eating her pancakes and when she finished she took her backpack.

"Bye Father!" Road said as she hugged Sheryl. She then went outside and hugged Tyki. "Bye Uncle Tyki!" Road ran off to her school checking her watch. It said 7:10. She ran even faster and made it just in time before the bell rang. When she reached her classroom the teacher was there waiting for her.

"Hello, you must be Road Kamelot right?" The teacher asked. Road nodded her head. "Welcome to Holy Cross Academy, my name is Reever Wenham and I am your home room teacher." Reever said and took out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wenham." Road also took out her hand and shook it.

"Ok, please wait here and when I give you the signal come in." Reever said and went inside the classroom. After a few minutes Reever yelled, "We have a new student here! Her name is Road Kamelot!" Road took that as her cue to go in so she did. Reever waved his hand telling her to come over here. Road did.

"Now introduce yourself." Reever whispered.

"My name is Road Kamelot, I hope we can be-" BANG! The door opened and there was a boy with white hair, silver eyes, and a red scar went through his left eye.

"Sorry I'm late!" The boy yelled. Reever sighed.

"Allen," Road flinched at the name. "why are you late again...? How many times are you going to be late before you get here on time...?" Reever sighed and pointed to an empty desk. "Just go take a seat." Reever said. Allen nodded and took a seat at the desk Reever pointed at. "Anyways, like I said before we have a new student." Reever said once again.

"Hello, my name is Road Kamelot," This time Allen was the one who flinched. "and I hope we can be friends." Road said with a small smile. Everyone clapped there hands.

"Well, now that, that's done. Road you will be sitting by Allen, you should know who he is since he was the one who arrived late." Reever said. Road walked up to the desk next to Allen and sat down. Allen looked at Road and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker." Allen greeted and put out his hand.

"Road Kamelot." Road shook Allen's hand. Road definitely knew this was the Allen she knew now because someone with the same name as the person she is searching for is a very very low possibility. But then maybe it was someone different because Allen was supposed to be blind... After Reever was done finishing his lesson the bell rang and a red head wearing a headband came by.

"Hello there! Would you like to go on a tour for the school with me after school?" The red head asked.

"Uh...um...sure..." Road answered. She looked around her and saw that Allen already left.

"Great! See ya after school then!" The red head exclaimed and walked away.

* * *

After school Road was waiting for the red head to come. When he finally came he had a big grin.

"Hello! My name is Lavi Bookman Jr., Road Kamelot!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Road said and then she followed Lavi. "Um, hey Lavi?" Road asked.

"Yes?"

"When did Allen arrive at this school?"

"Hmmmm, about three years ago I'm pretty sure." Lavi answered. Road's eyes went wide. _'It has to be him! There's no way a different Allen could've arrived here at the same time Allen disappeared!' _Road thought. Lavi looked at Road curiously but then just shrugged it off and continued showing her the school. After they were done Road thanked Lavi and hurriedly went home. She opened the door seeing Tyki reading a book once again and Sheryl looking at the newspaper.

"Ah! Road~! You're back! Papa was all lonely~!" Sheryl exclaimed and hugged Road. Road hugged back.

"Hello Father!" Road exclaimed her voice happier then it was before.

"Did something good happen Road?" Tyki asked noticing the change of her voice.

"Yes! I found him!" Road exclaimed. Tyki quickly got out of his seat and Sheryl suddenly stayed still.

"Seriously?!" Sheryl and Tyki both yelled at the same time there voices also happier.

"Yup~! Although it looks like he can see again and he has white hair and a red scar going over his left eye." Road explained.

"He can see again?! White hair and a scar...? That's weird...he never had white hair and a scar the last time we saw him..." Sheryl said. Tyki had a look of confusion.

"Maybe something happened and that's why he got white hair and a red scar." Tyki suggested.

"A very good possibility since we don't know what happened to Allen for the past three years." Sheryl agreed. "Road, do you know where Allen lives?"

"No...I couldn't see since I stayed after school because a guy offered to take me on a tour of the school." Road explained, Sheryl's aura then became darker.

"He asked you out didn't he?! No one can take my Road away from me! No one!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"He didn't! He is nice and funny but he didn't ask me out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!" Road huffed and went upstairs to her bedroom and threw her backpack onto a chair, deciding to do homework later. After 30 minutes passed she started doing her homework.

"Road! Dinner's done!" Tyki called from downstairs. Road quickly got up and went to the kitchen that had many yummy food.

"Wow Tyki! They all look so yummy~! I wonder why you're not a chef already~!" Road exclaimed.

"Because I don't want to be one." Tyki stated. After eating Road decided she already did enough homework **(even though she really didn't do it...) **and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Road woke up hearing birds chirping, the sun shining through the windows, and her alarm clock beeping. Her eyes went wide as she checked the time, it was 7:00! She took a really quick shower, brushed her teeth real fast, and quickly ate the sandwhich Tyki left her before he went to work. She quickly ran out the door and hurried to go to school. When she arrived it was 7:13, she made it just in time. Road entered her classroom and saw that Allen was there also Lavi. Lavi smiled at her and waved his hand at her while Allen didn't even look up. Road also noticed how Allen was alone by himself and Lavi was surrounded by many people.

"Hey Road! Come join us!" Lavi exclaimed having everyone turn their eyes on Road. Road gulped and walked over to where Lavi was. Road noticed how many girls jealously glanced at her and gave her many glares. Allen however didn't even look at her or the others, which slightly hurted her. When Road arrived to where Lavi and the rest of the class were they started talking right away. Road was curious as to why Allen wasn't there too.

"Ne, Lavi. How come Allen is alone?" Road asked everyone gave her a look of disbelief except three people, Lavi, a girl with dark green hair in two pony tails and violet eyes that was Asian, and an Asian man who had a scowl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ew! That freak!" A girl exclaimed while others nodded there heads and showed faces of disgust.

"Well, you see Allen is the freak, clown, joker in the school. While Lenalee is the Queen, I am the King, and Kanda here is the Knight of the school." Lavi explained pointing at the dark green haired girl and the dark blue haired man. Road nodded her head in understanding but was slightly angered by what they called Allen. Allen was no freak!

"I see..." Road said and then went to her spot where she saw Allen just sitting there writing something in his notebook. Before she could try and look at what it was the bell rang and Reever came in muttering something about a Komui. And then class started...

* * *

After Reever's class was done she saw Allen stand up, packed his things and quickly left the classroom before anyone else could. Road ignored it with a shrug and went to her next class: Music. When she arrived in her music class she saw Allen sitting there looking at the piano. The teacher had gold long hair and had these things attached to her head, but she was really pretty. Her outfit was slightly weird but for some reason it fit her well. Once the bell rang the woman turned around and smiled.

"Hello class, My name is Lala. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, you see my husband Guzol was sick so I had to stay to take care of him." Lala explained. "Now, before we do anything I would like to see your musical talent, singing or playing an instrument is fine." Lala then started calling people's name to play or sing a song. When it was Roads turn she grinned, she knew what song she was going to sing. Road walked up to the front of the classroom and then started humming a melody soon she then opened her mouth,

_~Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Anata wa atani tashika me yo~_

Road sang with a smile. She looked at everyone and they all had bewildered looks at Road. Lala clapped her hands.

"Beautiful!" Lala exclaimed. Then other students started doing their own songs which Road dint pay attention to except when it came to Allen's turn. Allen went up to the piano and started playing a melody that was sad and haunting but beautiful at the same time.

_~Soushite bouya wa nemurini suita_

_Ikizuku haino naka no honou_

_Hitotsu, Futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno_

_Yume, yume~_

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kageyaku omae_

_Ikouku no toshitsugi ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru _

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~_

Allen sang and played the piano again. Everyone was about to clap but then Allen's voice stopped them.

_~Soushite bouya wa nemurini suita_

_Ikizuku haino naka no honou_

_Hitotsu, Futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno_

_Yume, yume~ _

_Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Unmade ochita kageyaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashi WI inori tsuzdzukeru _

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo _

_Tsunaida__ te ni kisu wo~ _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzdzukeru _

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo _

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~_

Allen played the last piano note. Everyone clapped and so did Road, she didn't know Allen had a good singing voice! Allen bowed and then went back to his seat.

"Allen! That was wonderful like always!" Lala praised while Allen rubbed the back of his head blushing a bit and looked away.

"I'm not that good..." Allen muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you kidding?! That was such a good song and it had lyrics too! Who made that song?" Lala asked.

"Um, my dad, my uncle, and I made it..." Allen said looking down his face red. Everyone looked at Allen amazed even Road.

"Well, that's all for today! The bell will ring in about a minute so you can talk to your friends for now!" Lala exclaimed. Road walked up to Allen who was once again writing in a notebook.

"Hello Allen!" Road greeted. Allen looked up at Road and smiled.

"Hello Road." Allen greeted back and then went back to writing something down on a notebook.

"Ne, what are you doing?" Road peeked over Allen's shoulder to see what he was writing and she saw music notes. "You're writing music?" Road asked. Allen slowly nodded his head.

"Awesome! Allen, do you remember me?" Road asked.

"...yes I do remember you, how could I forget you?" Allen said. "I loved you Road, but I had to move so I decided to tell you before I had to go."

"But, why? Why did you give me your eyes?" Road asked.

"A present from me, gold eyes really didn't suit me in the first place and I did it because I loved you." Allen explained. Before Road could respond to that the bell rang and Allen got up and went out of the classroom leaving Road behind.

_'I really didn't want to leave you Road I want to be with you now but, how things are now I'll only let you get hurt...' _Allen thought and walked away.

**~Time Skip~**

Road walked down to the cafeteria and looked around. She saw Allen sitting alone. Other tables were packed with people especially Lavi, Kanda's, and Lenalee's table. A lot of food were in front of Allen and he ate it at a fast rate. Road went in line, got her food and then she started looking for a spot to sit at. Lavi started waving his arm in the air calling out, "Road! Hey Road! Come over here!" Road reluctantly went to Lavi's table feeling even more glares and jealous looks at her. When Road arrived she was glomped by the energetic red head. Allen looked up for one minute looking at Road chatting and laughing with Lavi and them. He gave a sad smile at this, he wanted Road to be happy even if he could not be her friend anymore because of what's happening now.

Road decided to listen in on one of the conversations.

"Hey, you know the freak-boy Allen? I don't know why the school even accepted him! He so ugly and ugh, disgusting!" A girl exclaimed. Road was angered by this, Allen wasn't ugly nor disgusting! Road accidently stood up and slammed her hands on the table loud earning curious glances at her.

"Why? Just because he looks different doesn't mean he is different! He-he gave me his eyes three years ago!" Road yelled and then walked out of the cafeteria earning a shocked silence.

"I think she's lying, there's no way he gave her his eyes because he can still see!" The same girl said. Lavi however thought about this, Allen arrived three years ago and Lavi met him first, he did look like he was blind but it was only for three months..._ 'I better go and see if I can get any of his medical records...' _Lavi thought and he, too left the cafeteria with Lenalee and Kanda following him. Soon Allen left as well and went to his next class.

* * *

School had ended and Road was rushing so she could meet Allen before he left. She then heard a 'BANG!' from close by like sometng hit the lockers. When she turned around the corner she saw Allen getting beaten up by some other people but what made her confused was how Allen took all of this with a sad and lonely smile. Road quickly realized that this was wrong and stepped in.

"Stop!" Road exclaimed and jumped in before the guy hit Allen. The guy who was about to hit Allen stopped a few inches away from Road's face.

"Tch, mind your own business girl." The man said and was about to punch again but was blocked by a hand capturing is. They turned their heads to see who it was and it was Lavi.

"Hey, you know it's not nice picking on someone." Lavi said with a glare. They paled immediately and then quickly ran away. "You okay Road?" Lavi asked quickly going to Road.

"I'm fine...but I'm not so sure about Allen..." Road said. Lavi frowned and turned to look at Allen. Allen had some bruises but other than that he was fine.

"Allen! Are you okay?!" Road exclaimed and held her hand up for Allen to take it, but instead of taking it he hit it away.

"Why did you interfere?!" Allen yelled.

"I was trying to help!" Road exclaimed.

"I never asked for your help!" Allen yelled back, these words hurted Road that she slapped Allen.

"Fine! Next time I won't help you!" Road cried and ran off. Lavi came over to Allen and punched him.

"Why did you do that?!" Lavi exclaimed, enraged.

"It's better this way..." Allen murmured.

"No it's not! You just hurted her!"

"Why do you care anyways? Wait... Do you perhaps love Road?" Allen asked.

"W-wha? O-of course not!" Lavi said.

"Yup, you do, that's okay though. Even though I still love her she needs to get away from me, Lavi I hope you're the one who can make her happy." Allen said with a sad smile before staggering away. _'Afterall, I will only hurt her if she comes closer to me. She needs to stay away from me...even if I'm alone as long as she is happy...__I'll be happy...' _Allen thought before he went out of the school and walked home.

Meanwhile, Road was at home crying in Sheryl's arms. "I don't know...he doesn't seem like the Allen I used to know." Road cried.

"Shh, it's okay Road dear. People change." Sheryl comforted.

"But, he changed a lot!" Road said. "He said he doesn't want my help!"

"So, I guess this mean we don't owe the shounen thanks anymore?" Tyki asked.

"Of course not! After what he just did!" Sheryl exclaimed, switching personalities quickly. Then the doorbell rang so Sheryl put Road down and walked to the door, Lavi stood there in front of the door.

"Um, hello are you Mr. Kamelot?" Lavi asked.

"Why yes, do you need anything?" Sheryl asked.

"Yes, I came here looking for Road Kamelot's father." Lavi said.

"Why do you need me?" Sheryl asked suspicious.

"It has to deal with Allen." Lavi said making Sheryl twitch.

"We want nothing to do with him! He hurted my precious Road!"

"I need to tell you something about him."

"Go ahead then go tell me."

"Allen Walker age 16. Allen Walker became blind at age 13 by giving away his eyes to his best friend Road Kamelot and three months after that someone donated their eyes to Allen. Foster Father and Uncle, Mana and Neah Walker murdered two years ago in front of Allen's eyes. Murderer marked Allen by scarring his left eye showing that he would be his next victim. Shortly after this incident Allen's hair turned white from shock. Soon Allen Walker started living with his drunk uncle, Cross Marian. Allen was bullied at school continously after Mana died because of his now weird appearance and to make things worst he was also abused when Cross got too drunk. A week ago Allen was attacked by a man with a knife and someone who witnessed it said it was that man who attacked two adult men two years ago. Now do you see? Allen is trying to protect Road fearing the murderer will go after Road and you guys next." Lavi explained while Sheryl had a shocked expression.

"So that's why he hurted Road's feelings today..." Sheryl said. Lavi nodded his head.

"I actually came to tell you this Mr. Kamelot but please keep this a secret from Road. I don't want Allen to know I told you and then that you told her." Lavi said and walked way. Sheryl nodded is head understanding why Lavi wanted to keep this a secret and then he went back up to where Road was.

"Who was it?" Road asked.

"Nobody, just a child's prank." Sheryl said with a kind smile.

* * *

A few months has passed and Allen is still distancing himself from Road. He talked to Lavi and her from time to time but it was only for a short while. Lavi became friends with Road and they started to hang out more. One day everything changed... Lavi and Road were walking down the street and passed an alleyway but then were suddenly pulled into the alleyway. They were met with a man who had an insane grin and held out a knife.

"You are friends with Allen Walker, right?" The man asked his grin growing.

"So what if I am?" Lavi said protecting Road.

"Then you shall die." The man then attacked forward hitting Lavi but Lavi was still able to stay up and started fighting back.

"Lavi!" Road screamed, terrified. Soon Lavi fell unconscious and then the police came.

"Tch, you're next girly." The man said and then ran away before the police could get him. Leaving a crying Road with an unconscious Lavi. When the police came they asked what happened.

"I don't know! He just asked us if we were friends with Allen and then he starts saying that we were going to die!" Road said. Suddenly she saw Allen come over.

"Road! Lavi!" Allen yelled and came over right away but stopped when he saw Lavi.

"Lavi...I'm so sorry Road, this is all my fault..." Allen said dropping his head.

"What? What do you mean _your _fault?" Road asked confused.

"That-that guy, he's after me..." Allen muttered looking away. "Come on, let's go take him to the hospital." Allen said and carried Lavi quickly to the hospital.

* * *

Soon after they came to the hospital Allen explained everything that was happening. Then they were taken out of the room so they could check on Lavi. After a few hours a nurse came out of the room.

"Nurse! How is he?!" Road yelled.

"He's in a coma right now but we're not sure if he will make it...unless, someone donates their heart." The nurse said.

"I'll do it!" Road said. "If it'll save him I'll do it!"

"Are you sure miss? You do know there's a possibility this could fail and you'll both die?" The nurse said.

"I'll take the chance!" Road said.

**~Next Day~ **

Road walked over to Allen's desk telling him what she was going to do.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed shock clear in his face. "I won't stop you but let me come with you." Allen said.

"? Of course you can come." Road said.

"Ok, see you after school." Allen said with a smile.

* * *

Road waited patiently for Allen to come out and when he finally did he was panting.

"Sorry! Got out of class late!" Allen exclaimed and then they set off to go to the hospital.

"That's okay! Come on let's go or we'll be late!" Road said and then things became quiet until Allen asked,

"Road?"

"Hm?"

"You know you really never did answer my question three years ago..."

"Oh yeah...what was it again?"

"If you were going to marry me in the future. Well, it would be no now but before this ever happened would you have married me in the future?" Allen asked.

"I think I would've." Road said with a smile.

"Thanks for letting me know. Now I can..." _'rest in peace...' _Allen silently added. "...be able to move on." Allen smiled at Road. They soon arrived at the hospital.

"Road, can you let me talk to the nurse in private?" Allen asked, which Road nodded her head suspecting nothing suspicious. Road walked away and waited out in the hall. While Allen and the nurse were silently talking.

"Nurse, is it possible for me to donate my heart instead of her?" Allen asked.

"Well of course it's possible but you do know that this could fail and you both might die right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I know and I'm wiling to accept that." Allen said with a sad smile. "Just, let me say goodbye one last time..." Allen said and then walked out of the room. Where Road was sleeping.

"Goodbye Road..." Allen said and walked back in the room. He gave the nurse a letter. "Please give this to her when she wakes up and if Lavi comes back alive." Allen then closed his eyes. "I'm ready." Allen said and followed the nurse.

* * *

When Road woke up she felt a bad feeling coming from the pit of her stomach. She quickly got up and waited for a nurse to come out. When a nurse did come out she smiled.

"Ah, you're awake now? Come, he's awake now." The nurse said making Road confused.

"He's awake...? But...how?!" Road asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know..." The nurse said looking away. "Come." The nurse led her to Lavi's room. Lavi was sitting up looking through the window confused on what was happening.

"Lavi! You're awake!" Road exclaimed and hugged Lavi tightly hurting his wounds.

"Ow! Yes, I'm awake but what happened?" Lavi asked slightly confused.

"You were attacked by that murderer who was after Allen and you were in a coma, they said someone needed to donate their heart to you but it seems like we don't need to now since you're awake!" Road exclaimed. "Allen also came too-wait a minute, where is Allen?" Road asked feeling the fear in her stomach grow.

"He asked me to give you this letter when you woke up." The nurse said and gave Road the letter with a sad expression. Road afraid to read it, after the last time Allen gave her a letter, read it anyways and regretted doing so because now she couldn't stop the tears falling at all. Lavi surprised at Road crying over a letter also read it. The letter said:

_Dear Road and Lavi, _

_I guess this must mean Lavi survived. I'm sorry Road but we have to say goodbye once again but this time we won't see each other for good... If you wonder what I meant, I'm saying it wasn't you who donated your heart to Lavi but it was me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with Lavi, please do it for me. Although I shouldn't tell you this until he does but Lavi loves you Road and I hope you too soon love him back. I still loved you Road, you know? I hope you have your happy end. Well, I'm going to go meet Mana and Neah now so, goodbye and I love you Road..._

_Sincerely,_

_Allen Walker_

_P.S. Lavi, if you hurt Road in any way I will haunt you for the rest of your life!_

Lavi gripped the paper tightly and he also had tears in his eyes.

"You're too kind for your own good Allen..." Lavi said looking up trying to make the tears stop.

"Allen...I-I wanted Lavi to stay alive but I didn't want you to die instead!" Road cried out. "You-you we're my first love..." Lavi hugged Road.

"He was a great friend..." Lavi whispered. The two stayed like that for awhile crying for the loss of their friend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was how it ended...Allen, my first love died. Now I'm dating Lavi and Lenalee is dating Kanda. We all never forgot what Allen did that day, I mean how could we? A few years later Lavi and I married and we had some kids, two girls and one boy. We named the two girls, Luna and Lillin. Our son was named Allen. The murderer who killed Mana and Neah was found and taken to prison too. We also made Allen's grave right next to Mana's and Neah's too. We all will never forget what Allen has done...

* * *

**OMG! I killed Allen! D: Also about that heart donation thingy not sure if it's true it just seemed to fit in so I put it but then hey this is fanfiction so we don't need to put everything that's real or true. Still sad I killed Allen! Now I'm just going to go and silently cry... *walks into a corner and cries* Should I make another ending? Just to tell you if I do make another ending Allen will still die. Also I usually hate love at first sight stuff but I really didn't want to write too much since this intended to only be a one chapter and not a multichapter thing...**


End file.
